Death is apparently not the end
by Lord Erebos
Summary: An OC gets is sent to the world of harry potter. God Help them. Or not considering. Rating is for the language that will be used later


A/N: Hey there guys this is an idea that's been floating around for a while. Since my muse has left me for my other story I decided to put this one out there.  
It's not an SI but an OC by the name of Raiden Nazara in 1st POV. Enjoy.

"speech"  
'Thoughts'  
\Parsel/

'Huh I thought that, dying would be painful.' I was quite surprised at that, seeing as how I have a 12 inch kitchen knife sticking out of my heart. Yeah I should probably explain that. My name is Raiden Nazara, I find it funny that I share half a name with a good guy, and the other a bad guy.  
Mostly because in way that me, Half good guy, half bad guy. If you were to ask my parents about me they would say that, I'm one of the nicest people you could meet. Ask my friends however they would call me things like bastard, asshole or that cheating prick.  
I like to think of myself as a loveable bastard, or a prick with a kind heart.

Now onto why I have a knife inserted into my heart. It all started two days ago. I had come home from work early as a Bartender, and found my girlfriend of two months in bed with a guy that I never met. Now as you can probably guess I got kind of pissed about that.  
Before I can react that guy jumps out of the bed and runs in the kitchen. With a glare sent to my girlfriend Clara, I walk in the kitchen, as I walk through the door I saw the guy appear in front of me. He has a shit eating grin on his face.  
I was going to do something unforgivable in my books. I was going to to ram my knee into his bollocks, then deck him onto the floor. However as this thought runs through my mind I notice that I'm loosing my sense of feeling and balance.  
I see my world spin, next thing I know, I'm on the floor and it is getting hard to breath. I look down at my chest and see the knife sticking out.

"I'm sorry man, you know how it is, I can't let anyone know what happened here, trust me your death will save thousands of lives." I look up at him as if he was crazy "I'm... I'm a bartender, not exactly mass murderer am I?" I manage to gasp out as my lungs begin to burn,  
from the lack of oxygen. "I'm from the future, by banging your wife I have averted a disaster that would kill thousands" "Killing you has only made the future better" He says as he stands up 'Is he going to kill Clara? wait... do I even care?' I think As my vision begins to fade completely I'm wondering why I'm not in any pain. My life begins to flash before my eyes, I would never see my parents again, or my friends. I won't even be able to play the new Unreal Tournament when it comes out.  
A few sends later, which from my point of view seems like a few minutes. but since I'm about to die I'm not sure, and don't really care. I take one last Gasp of air, as the light of life, intelligence dims slips away, then lose al support from my body as my brain shuts down and I die.  
Just like that No explosion, no turning into a big ball of white light, just death and shitting myself thanks to all my muscles relaxing.

I open my eyes to see a wide open field. getting up I walk around, trying to see if there is any clue to where I am. "Hello am I dead!" I call out. I spin around as I heard a voice behind me "Well in a sense you are but in another you are not" The owner of the voice is a guy maybe 6'11 tall,  
shoulder length black hair and sickly looking yellow eyes. He is wearing what looks to be a expensive tailored made suit. "uh are you God by any chance?" I ask forcing myself to be polite since if this guy is god he could send me to hell. "No I am not God, I am the being you would call The Grim Reaper,  
Death, ect ect." " You mortals have so many names for me it's hard to keep track of them all." Death says with a tired sigh. "Your Death? you know this was not what I was expecting, I would have you to be I don't know more scary" I say with a smirk. With a scowl on his face Death's form begins to change,  
the cloths fade away, his skin seemed to be absorbed by his bones and a dark black mist surrounds him, like one would wear a hooded dressing gown. "Is this better?" he asked with deep guttural growl. "no no change it back" I reply quickly trying not show how scared I felt."

He Changes back into his previous form. "Now as to why you are here, you are going to be my big fuck you to the management upstairs." He says with a manic smile on his face "uh what am I going to do and why me?" I ask slightly worried about that smile. "well I'm to be fired, apparently removing people from existence is a big no no."  
"I'm going to send you to another world to do as you please, I want you to kill people. The reason for this is since your going to a new world with out the aid of technology, you are technically viewed as a immortal by the management upstairs."  
"They hate new immortals, but they won be able to do anything about it since they will be to busy focusing on me." "by killing people you will add to your own power. Who knows one day you may be able to overthrow the boss man himself" He says with a smirk and a wink.

"Do I have a choice in this?" I sigh "No you do not." "Now you know the world where I'm sending you to. You know it as the potter verse or the world of Harry Potter. it will be cannon until you show up and change things." He tells me walking up to me. "Very well but I want some things in return" I tell him pointedly.  
"Very well lets make this interesting. I will allow you 10 things for you to take there."

"First I want a Eidetic mind or perfect memory recall." "Done"  
"Second I want my reading speed increased by a factor of 10. "OK"  
"Third I want my mental Comprehension skills enhanced "Very well"  
"forth I want you to set it up so that I will be a descendent of Salazar Slytherin through a squib line, the reason for this is that I will be able to speak Parseltounge and claim the title of lord Slytherin one day. "that will take some work but very well it shall be done."  
"fifth I want to have a Dementor and a phoenix for my Animagus forms and the knowledge on how to change into them and use their abilities while in my human form. "Very well but that will cost you two things instead of one."  
"sixth I would like to use the dark arts freely with out, the addiction or corruption. "tThat doesn't happen in this world but no matter the wish is used up. "Dam OK uh for the seventh, I want a magic core the size of Voldemort's, at the height of his power. "You want a vault with millions of gold and rare artefacts as well Garry?." Death asks Sarcasticly.  
"Yeah actually that's a good idea, and my name's not Garry. I reply pointedly at him, knowing where he was going with that. "very well but know this, this will cost the rest of your remaining wishes, are you sure about this?" "Yes I am."

"OK all done! death says and with a click of his fingers there's a bright flash of light.

A/N remember to R&R to tell me what you think. see you next time.


End file.
